As time changes, industrial products are now produced to be small-volume and large-variety. In response, enterprises make initial planning at the production planning stage most of the time to satisfy the small-volume and large-variety requirement for production. Nevertheless, in the large-scale conventional industries or when producing innovative products, unexpected situations, such as machine failure, may occur during the production process. When unexpected situations happen, much experience in labor scheduling is required to perform production scheduling in a very short period of time.
Such production scheduling features: small-volume and large-variety production; large numbers of constraint conditions of scheduling, such as certain schedules being required to be continuous to prevent extra costs; excessively large numbers of selectable order pools; frequent occurrence of unexpected situations during production, such as machine failure, chemical composition problems found in half-finished products, etc.
It can thus be seen that enterprises may rely heavily on experienced employees and may frequently encounter the problem of excessive selectable order pools, and favorable updated schedules may not be determined in a short period of time as a result. These problems often lead to unnecessary costs and bring irreplaceable damage to enterprises.